The embodiments of the present invention relate to a writing instrument with a retractable writing tip and a cushioning device enabling retraction of the writing tip when an excessive pressure is exerted thereon by a user. More particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a writing instrument comprising:
a barrel extending along a central axis between a front end and a rear end provided with a front and a rear apertures respectively;
a writing tip movable through the front aperture between an extended position and a retracted position for which said writing tip is situated within said barrel;
an actuating mechanism comprising a plurality of parts for extending and retracting the writing tip upon actuation of an actuation member; and
a cushioning device.